Arisa Namikaze
Arisa Namikaze (波風ありさ Namikaze Arisa; Born うずまきありさ Uzumaki Arisa) is a skilled kunoichi from the Uzumaki clan. She is a Konohagakure jōnin and is the leader of the genin team Team Arisa. Team Arisa consists of genins Natsuhi Itō, Jirou Minami, and Kohaku Fukui. Arisa is killed near the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. She is survived by her and Itachi's infant son Izō. Background Arisa was born to a Leaf kunoichi named Airi Uzumaki and a currently unknown father (later revealed to be Kumo shinobi Yuudai Nishimura). Because Airi was close with her (second) cousin Kushina Uzumkai, Arisa spent much of her childhood around Kushina and Minato. She grew very close to the two and over time she started to consider Minato as her father figure (she even tried to use his last name which the Third Hokage allowed after his death as Arisa and her mother were told to change their name anyways). At age 4 the Third Shinobi War broke out. Her mother would always return from the front worse for wear, and upset at the destruction she had seen. Though she tried to keep this hidden from her daughter Arisa could tell that the war effort upset her mother deeply. While not being a pacifist, Arisa was forever left with an aversion to fighting and war. Arisa was ecstatic when she learned she would gain a new baby cousin. She promised that even though they were not siblings she would love Kushina and Minato's child as her own younger sibling. Unfortunately when Naruto was born her heart changed. Her young child mind was confused and upset at the loss of her family. She knew that the Nine-Tails had killed Minato and Kushina, and she knew that Naruto was the Nine-Tails. Her young mind melded the two into one, so she began to hate and blame him for their death. On the inside she was torn between persecuting him and keeping her promise. Although she and her mother were forbidden from telling him of their relation, a part of her wanted nothing more but to love him and treat him like a younger brother. However she began to see Naruto for the person he is, and her hatred toward him faded. Arisa's was a mostly average Academy student, yet she excelled at stealth and had excellent speed. Early on she displayed a major weakness for ninjutsu earning only minimum grades. During her time at the Academy she struck up a close friendship with Itachi Uchiha and his relative Mami Uchiha. Mami and Arisa soon became best friends, and she encouraged Arisa to try genjutsu instead of ninjutsu. However Arisa soon became jealous of Itachi after seeing his incredible talent. When he graduated early, her jealousy turned into a competitive drive. Arisa began to train every day sometimes even to the point of exhaustion and collapse. She made it her goal to catch up to and surpass Itachi no matter what. As they grew, the friendship between Arisa, Mami, and Itachi also grew. They became each other's confidants sharing their troubles and burdens. When Itachi stopped telling Arisa the things that bothered him, she began to worry. She felt like his new position in the AnBu was effecting him in a negative way. One night Arisa decides to follow him to see why he is acting so different. She eavesdrops on a meeting and learns of the plot to destroy the Uchiha clan. She loved the village that Minato and Kushina had died to protect, but she loved her friends' families as well. Arisa became upset at the thought of the looming war. Arisa wanted to warn the Uchihas of the coming disaster, but she knew that doing so may get her killed as well. She ultimately does nothing, and it is something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Unfortunately Danzo found out that Arisa had found out about the secret plot to destroy the Uchiha can and threatened to have Arisa killed. Itachi pleaded with Danzo to let her live, and he did so as long as she kept the secret forever. He even went so far as to place a seal on her tongue to prevent her from speaking about it with anyone. If she ever spoke a word about the Uchiha plot she would die. Personality Arisa usually seems like an intelligent, level-headed, introvert until she opens her mouth. While she is introverted and intelligent she is also incredibly blunt, grumpy, rude, foul-mouthed, sharp tongued, and often says the first thing that comes to her mind. She is not very personable and prefers to spend time either alone or with one other close friends. Despite all this she cares very deeply for all of her friends and family even going far out of her way to help or protect them. Arisa has a deep love for her village and all it's people, and is willing to do anything (including putting her life on the line) to keep them safe. She is exceedingly protective of Naruto, yet she keeps some distance from him to keep the secret of his origins. Arisa is a very emotional person however she usually keeps her emotions in check or hidden from those around her until she is alone. She is a self medicating alcoholic which may be the cause of her foul outward disposition. Despite her outward personality she is very feminine, and goes to great lengths for her appearance. Appearance Arisa owns a standard navy blue hitai-ate however she does not wear it outside of official missions. Part I Arisa has aqua-green eyes and mid back length dyed golden-brown hair (naturally dark Uzumaki red). On her left nostril is a small silver stud, and she has a purple helix piercing with a blue bead, oval lobe loop piercing, and a purple conch piercing in her left ear. She wears a full length red shirt with the right shoulder missing. The full length sleeves end in adjustable triangle cuffs that slit part way to the elbow. She wears short navy blue shorts. The missing shoulder of her shirt reveals bandage wraps that extend down her right arm. Her left leg also sports ankle length bandage wraps. These bandage wraps cover summoning tattoos that are used to summon an assortment of swords and daggers. Her sandals are black. She wears a standard Konoha jacket only while on very important missions. While off duty she is usually seen wearing violet or teal coloured tank tops with either a black skirt or shorts, and occasionally is seen without her wrappings. Time Skip Arisa is on mostly stealth recon missions during the time skip so her outfit has changed. She now wears a 3/4 sleeved charcoal coloured shirt with a mask that covers her mouth and nose. She wears long black pants and a grey armour vest and black gloves. Her hair is all pulled back into a high ponytail. During this time the piercings on her left ear are copied and are now on both ears. Her summoning tattoos are still covered by bandages wraps. Part II After her encounter with Itachi during the time skip (during which Itachi laments her not having her natural colour anymore), Arisa reverts her hair to it's natural Uzumaki red. Arisa usually wears it tied up in a pony tail with bangs long the side of her face that extend just below her chin, She now wears a sleeveless, dark crimson kimono style shirt with a black obi style sash. She wears skin tight, navy shorts underneath a knee length black over skirt. Her summoning tattoos are still covered by bandage wraps, and she continues to wear her black sandals. During her later stages of pregnancy she can be seen wearing a burgundy, long sleeve shirt, or a deep purple top under a burgundy jacket. Both of these with full length purple pants, and with her hair down.. Abilities While being a skilled ninja, Arisa prefers to stay out of unnecessary battles utilizing her exceptional speed and stealth. When she is in battle she reserves herself to using taijutsu and kenjutsu. Her genjutsu skills are masterful, yet she only uses her genjutsus against stronger opponents or when needed. Because of her Uzumaki heritage, Arisa has lots of stamina and vitality. Ninjutsu Arisa is not very proficient in Ninjutsu and therefore rarely ever uses it. When she does use ninjutsu it is as a distraction before casting her genjustus. Her water release ninjutsus are mostly mid range jutsus and and usually used as defense rather than offense. Her signature jutsu is Mizu no Megami (Water Goddess). To use Water Goddess Arisa must be standing on or near a large supply of water such as a river or a lake. She uses her chakra as a magnet to draw the water around her into a water exoskeleton. She can use this water shell as both a shield and a weapon. She can also use a variation of this to stay submerged underwater for extended lengths of time. Arisa's ninjutsu skills are low to moderate. Genjutsu Arisa is a genjutsu master. All of her genjutsus are cast by using sound and occasionally touch. Most of her genjustus are used to stun or hypnotize her opponents. Once stunned she finishes with powerful taijutsu attacks. One of her most used genjutsus is Siren's Call. This is a sound based genjutsu in the form of a chakra amplified screech. When heard it has an array of effects that vary depending on how close to Arisa the opponent is. These effects include: temporary blindess, disorientation, extreme headache, and hallucinations. Siren's Call is used solely to stun and disorient her opponent. Another common genjutsu is Wandering Spirit. This jutsu is more complicated and requires skin to skin contact to be successfully cast. However when successfully cast this jutsu is extremely hard to undo. Wandering Spirit causes the target to become very disorientated and seem like they are out of and no longer in control of their body. Most of the time those under the spell will act uncontrollably and are usually compelled to follow Arisa's command. This genjutsu takes effect very gradually giving the feeling like the opponent is dying slowly. Because of this it is usually hard for the victim to notice when the genjutsu is being cast. Taijutsu Because she is a reserved fighter, Arisa's style of taijutsu is mainly to dodge any attacks until she can find even the slightest opening. Once she finds an opening she attacks quickly and with tremendous force usually with kenjutsu. A notable taijutsu move of Arisa's is Soaring Eagle. Kenjutsu A favourite kenjutsu move of Arisa's is Hidden Talons. It is a close range technique that can be offensive but is usually used as a defensive. Once an opponent is within range (usually less than foot) she quickly summons as many blades through her summoning tattoos as she can. While they usually protrude through her tattoos like spines, they can also be shot out as projectiles. Stats Part I Chunin Exams & Konoha Crush Arisa is first introduced at the beginning of the Chūnin Exams. The Third Hokage calls a meeting of Jōnin to announce and discuss the coming of the Chūnin Exams. Arisa arrogantly comments on how her genin will beat all the others because hers are a year older than Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Asuma's and therefore has more experience. Kakashi and Asuma challenge her on this statement jokingly saying she's too hard on her students. In response to this she makes a bet with Asuma that her genin will become Chūnin before his. The loser must treat the other's students to dinner for a week. She is not seen again until the preliminary fights during the second exam where she congratulates Asuma for his genins making it this far. He jokingly comments on how most her genins don't seem to be hurt at all (Natsuhi is injured and withdrawls; they have a medic ninja) and therefore must have cheated. She watches her students complete against one another in the preliminaries and doesn't hide her pride when Jirou wins his match. Arisa attends the main matches as a spectator, but when the invasion begins she stays with Kakashi and Guy to help defeat the attacking ninja. After the failed invasion she mournfully attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Search for Tsunade Being a sensor type ninja, Arisa sensed Itachi and Kisame when they entered the village. She followed their chakra to the tea shop they were eating in and was surprised to see Kakashi waiting outside. Kakashi comments that it's a "surprise" to see her here. She tells him she's meeting a friend just as Asuma, Kurenai, and Sasuke arrive. As Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi begin to engage Itachi and Kisame, Arisa begins to follow them but stalls. She is afraid to see Itachi again and feels she cannot show her face to him after abandoning him. She musters up the courage and shows up just as Kakashi is injured by the Tsukuyomi. Itachi acknowledges her presence before the others do commenting on how long it's been since they've seen each other. Apologizing for her tardiness Arisa challenges Itachi. He is curious to see how Arisa's abilities have grown, so he accepts and attacks first. She effortlessly blocks his first blow and immediately uses Water Goddess Jutsu to disappear into the water. She reappears behind him to attack, but he expects this and his counter attack forces her out of her jutsu. They continue to fight using taijutsu as Kisame attacks Kakashi but is blocked by Guy. After Guy arrives, Itachi and Kisame leave. Arisa and the other jōnin take Kakashi to be treated. As he is resting they talk about Itachi's return to the village. Sasuke soon arrives and accidentally hears that Itachi has returned. Arisa quickly tells Sasuke not to panic and to let the jōnin handle it. Of course Sasuke does not listen and runs off in search of Naruto and Itachi. Arisa gives chase. She does not catch up to them until Itachi and Kisame have already found Naruto at his hotel. She arrives once again just Itachi has cast Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. She throws a shuriken to separate them and stands between the brothers. Angry that Sasuke did not listen to her and that Naruto is being threatened, she tells Kisame and Itachi to back off before she is forced to fight them full force. Naruto makes to help Sasuke and Kisame moves to stop him. Arisa attacks and throws Kisame away as Jiraiya casts him Toad Mouth Jutsu. After the confrontation, Arisa and Guy take Sasuke back to the village. She is not seen again until Tsunade's inauguration. Sasuke Recovery Mission On the night of Sasuke's departure from Konoha Arisa is returning home from a local tavern. She sees Sasuke on his way out of the village and considers confronting him, but she decides against it. When she hears that Sasuke was leaving the village that night, she is immediately filled with regret. Arisa convinces herself that her inaction to confront him may have caused his leaving. After the retrieval mission's failure, she secretly visits Naruto in the hospital while he is resting. She sees Naruto off when he leaves the village with Jiraiya. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission A few months before Naruto's return to Konohagakure Arisa becomes pregnant. Instead of taking a full leave from her usual shinobi duties, she decides to resign herself to desk work. Arisa receives word of Naruto's return and rushes to find him. She bursts in while they are in Tsunade's office. Excitedly greeting him she notes on how quiet the village was in her absence and how boring this was. Naruto is confused at Arisa's sudden outburst of emotion from Arisa while Tsunade expresses her annoyance at Arisa's sudden entrance, and an embarrassed Arisa leaves saying she loads of paperwork to complete. Later on Naruto asks if she will joining the mission to save Gaara. Arisa refuses. Not wanting to tell Naruto that she is pregnant (knowing he will ask whom the father was) she uses the excuse of her having lots of paperwork to do. Akatsuki Suppression Mission Arisa gives birth to her son Izo at the beginning of the this arc. Itachi Pursuit Mission As Naruto and the others were leaving on their mission to find Itachi, Arisa stops him. Tearfully she tells him that "not everyone who seems to be is your enemy" (meaning Itachi is not Naruto's enemy). Naruto asks her what this means, but Arisa only shakes her head and tells him to never mind. Pain's Assault Gamakichi tells Arisa of Jiraiya's death and she immediately collapses into tears. She remembers a time when Jiraiya told her she should tell Naruto about their relation. Realizing that he was right she visits a grieving Naruto and tells him about how she is his adoptive sister and cousin. He asks her about his parents but is interrupted by Shikamaru looking for Naruto. Just before the attack on Konoha Arisa is seen dropping her son off at a babysitter's before going back to her paperwork. However she does not make it to work before the attack happens and immediately rushes back and sends the babysitter and her son to a safe place. She runs to Tsunade's office to make sure she was not attacked. She stays with Tsunade to protect her against Tsunade's wishes. When the Deva Pain confronts Tsunade, Arisa tells Pain that she will never let him get to Mount Myōboku alive. She attempts to attack him as he moves into the air but he repels her. She follows Tsunade and moves to protect her from Pain's attack, but Naruto destroys Asura Path before his attack connects. As they retreat, she promises to tell Naruto all about his parents once he wins the fight. Fourth Shinobi World War Because of her excellent kenjutsu skills, Arisa is placed in the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Trivia * Arisa's favourite foods are curry and sashimi; Her favourite drinks are Alcohol and jasmine tea * Arisa has 3 nicknames: ** Sensei of Death/Killer Sensei - Arisa acquired this nickname due to her tendency to put her students through life threatening "team building exercises." She also gained this nickname from an incident with some of her previous students who "mysteriously went missing." A previous genin team was a team of triplets who all had to suddenly and quietly leave the village due to family issues. This caused a rumour that they had died on a mission under her care or that she had killed them ** Ris(u) - Childhood nickname given to her by Itachi. It is both short for Arisa and the Japanese word for Squirrel. Itachi said that her speed and sharp tongue reminded him of a squirrel (she does not agree) ** The Siren - She gained this nickname from her sound based genjutsus (which usually have "siren" in the name) * Her favourite mission type is intel gathering and infiltration; her least favourite are escort missions * She was named after her mother Airi... who named her... * Her biggest fears are zombies, ghosts, and jellyfish; she hates monkeys ** Oppositely, she loves puppies and birds ** Arisa owns 5 pet birds all named Tori * Arisa's hobbies are bird-watching, jogging, reading, swearing, drinking * She was bullied as a child over her natural hair colour (Uzumaki red) so she is constantly dyeing it * Her most used word is "ass-face" * Her favourtie jutsu is Water Goddess * Her goal is to surpass Itachi in genjustu and Might Guy in taijutsu * She once tried to learn to play the piano but failed miserably * Anko has a set of keys to Arisa's house so she can take her home when she's drunk * She is ambidextrous * Her favourite musician is Lily Allen * Her Myers Briggs personality type is ISTJ * Her alignment is Neutral Good Quotes * (To Sasuke) "What the HELL are you doing? I told you to to let the Jōnin handle this!" * (To her students when asked if she's drunk) "No but I will be if you keep talking." * "Please stop hugging me Natsuhi. You're ruining my hair." * (To Naruto) "Once you're finished here, I'll tell you everything. I promise." * (To Madara) "That's my brother you're aiming at... I will freaking end you!" References: * DeviantArt * Tumblr Gallery Arisa Shippuden 5.jpg Arisa Shippuden 1.PNG|Arisa's Shippuden Look Arisa 16.jpg Arisa.jpg|Arisa's Part I Look Arisa TS.jpg|Arisa's Time Skip Look Arisa_Shippuden_2.png Arisa Shippuden Sword.png Arisa Stats.png Category:DRAFT